Continuation of participation in all protocols of the Acute Leukemia Group B. The Rhode Island Hospital group has continued to participate fully in the initiation of new protocols and co-chair two (2) recently initiated protocols, #7382 and 7383. We continue to place special emphasis on carcinoma of the breast and multiple myeloma. The participation of radiotherapy groups in the ALGB is of special interest to us because of a large Radiation Therapy Department at this institution. This program, under the direction of Dr. Arvin Glicksman, will be responsible for the management of approximately 1,000 new cases annually. From this large population a significant number of patients should be eligible for protocols of the Acute Leukemia Group B dealing with radiation therapy. It is also anticipated that a number of pilot projects in radiation therapy and chemotherapy combinations will develop here (pilot projects have already been initiated for treatment of carcinoma of the pancreas in advanced metastatic of the colon).